vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Minervamon
|-|Minervamon= Minervamon is a Mega-level, God-Man type Digimon who is a member of Olympos XII and the Nightmare Soldiers family. Like other members of Olympos XII, she possesses traits of Greco-Roman mythology, in her case she is based off Minerva/Athena, the Roman goddess of wisdom and strategy, making her the opposite of Marsmon. Despite her apparent wise nature, she has an an innocent and cheerful childlike personality, however when her emotions get violently unstable, this can cause problematic and selfish behavior that no one can help it cope with. She wields the great-sword "Olympia" that is the size of her own body. |-|Mervamon= Like Minervamon, Mervamon is a Mega-Level, God-Man type Digimon who is also a member of Olympos XII and the Nightmare Soldiers family. Mervamon was once Minervamon, but amassed experience and maturity, and thus now has the body of a full grown woman. She is much more calm that Minervamon, this can be seen in its goal to pursue elegance. Mervamon enjoys battles, and dances during them. Many Digimon consider themselves great fans of Mervamon due to her beauty and skill. She wields the great sword "Olympia Kai" with her right hand and the serpent "Medullia" with her left. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Minervamon | Mervamon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless but regarded as Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mega level Virus Attribute God Man Digimon, Member of Olympos XII Powers and Abilities: Minervamon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Sword Mastery, Air Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Nightmare Syndrome, Petrification, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Illusion Creation and Fear Manipulation via Terror Illusion, Dream Manipulation (Inherited from Bakumon. Can devour the opponent's nightmares), Poison Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can absorb life force), Limited Probability Manipulation (Via Destroyer inherited from Keramon. All his attacks have a 10% chance of instantly killing the opponent), Duplication (Inherited from Kuramon. Can duplicate hundred to thousands of himself in seconds), Invisibility, Memory Manipulation, Information Manipulation via Magic (In Digimon, magic is simply high level programming language), Flight, Shapeshifting, Healing, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Summoning, Sleep Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Hypnosis, Plant Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Martial Arts, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Resistance to Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure. |-|Mervamon=All previous abilities, Medullia can swallow enemies whole, Power Nullification. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Like all members of Olympos XII, she rivals the might of the Royal Knights, members of which command the power to destroy the Digital World) Speed: Immeasurable (Via powerscaling to other Olympus Xll members) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable via power-scaling | Immeasurable (Stronger than Minervamon) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range normally, at least several dozen meters with projectiles, likely higher Standard Equipment: Her great sword Olympia and her snake-skin armor | Same as Minervamon | Her great sword Olympia Kai and Medullia Intelligence: Unknown, but being modeled after Minerva, the Greek goddess of tactical warfare, should indicate that she is an amazing tactician despite her childish exterior | As Mervamon she is far more calm and collected and has honed her skill with her weapons immensely, however, she is also somewhat playful and flirtatious Weaknesses: Very childish and seemingly reckless, her emotions can get the best of her | None notable | Seems to be preoccupied by her body, fools around during battles Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Minervamon * Strike Roll: Unleashes a forward rolling slash from the Olympia, splitting the ground. * Madness Merry-Go-Round: Performs a horizontal spinning slash too quick to catch with the eyes, creating a large tornado. * Dominion Blade: Throws a white slash effect from Olympia. * Olympia Slash: A slash attack. * Guard Break Field: Lowers the opponent(s) durability by 10%. * Nightmare Syndrome: Launches an orb of darkness that causes all those hit to have their vital functions cease immediately. Or spits out a cloud of undigested nightmares, drowning the opponent in terror or manipulating them. * Enigma: Destroys the foe's spirit with rainbow bubbles or a giant heart. * Petra Fire: Unleashes a power from its eyes that petrifies whatever it looks at. * Magical Fire: Shoots a spiral of ethereal flames. * Phantom Fire: Fires a phantom blue fireball. * Phantom Hurricane: Create a large phantom tornado. * Double Fire: Shoots two simultaneous spirals of ethereal flame. * Spiral Wing: Cartwheels into the foe or summons a small tornado. * Ice Prism: Causes a trail of icicles to appear along the ground to slam the enemy. *'Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness from its hand. *'Dash Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while running. *'Kuuchuu Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while jumping through the air. *'Machine Gun Kick:' Strikes with small continuous midair kicks. *'Dark Song:' Screams to lure the enemy to death or release darkness that stuns them. *'Pillar of Fire:' Creates a wall of flames. *'Night of Blizzard:' Attacks the enemy using a dark blizzard or shards of ice. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. *'Idle Bubble:' A magic water attack that puts the foe to sleep. *'Nightmare:' Blast the foe with Dark Energy. * ThunderCloud: Summons a thunder cloud, which unleashes an intense lightning strike. * Magic Game: Releases blue lightning from her sword or turns herself invisible. * Terror Illusion: Exploits the enemy's fears. * Blink Breeze: Creates a blast of wind from its staff. * Nightmare Syndrome: Spits out a cloud of undigested nightmares, drowning the opponent in terror or manipulating them. * Duplication: Inherited from Kuramon. Minervamon can make countless clones of herself to aid her in battle. * Blood Eye: Confuses the enemy with her eyes. * Temptation: Spreads a cloud of pink pollen that saps the enemy's life away. * Fairy Vine: Whips the enemy with a vine that extends from her wrists. * Hana no Kubikazari: Wraps a ring of flowers around the foe to tame it. * Cat's Eye Hypnotism: Hypnotizes the enemy with mysterious power from its eyes, causing them to attack themselves * Aura: Heals her and her allies. * Poison Thorns: All attacks has a chance of poisoning the opponent. * Poison Ivy: Creates vines that whip the enemy, also paralyzing them. This also can poison the target. * Dark Fire: Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. Mervamon * Night Stalker: Extends the Medullia, which pursues the opponent anywhere to swallow them whole. * Love Poison: Uses its glamour to exploit the vitality of the opponents that inhale the toxic mist sprayed from the Medullia's mouth. * Final Strike Roll: Performs a forward rolling slash with Olympia Kai drawn and filled with power. * Madness Merry-Go-Round DX: Performs a spinning slash, too quick to catch with the eyes, with the Olympia Kai and Medullia, creating a tornado that instantly tears the opponents it touches limb from limb. * Snake Punch (Hebi Panchi): Strikes the opponent with the Medullia. * Medullia Punch: Strikes the opponent with the Medullia. * Olympia Kai: Slashes the opponent with the Olympia Kai. * Power Null: A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. Key: Minervamon | Mervamon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Sword Users Category:Poison Users Category:Digimon Category:Olympos XII Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Shield Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Air Users Category:Speedsters Category:Monster Girls Category:Gods Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Ice Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Healers Category:Darkness Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Light Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Plant Users Category:Energy Users Category:Death Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Memory Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Fire Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Good Characters Category:Guardians Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Life Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users